


Amy's Story

by DebSarcasticPlight



Category: Dawson's Creek, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Dean Winchester-centric, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebSarcasticPlight/pseuds/DebSarcasticPlight
Summary: Dean Winchester's world spins out of control a bit after an evening of drinking and the unexpected reacquaintance of an old girlfriend from a different life...





	Amy's Story

On the eve of his 26th Birthday, Dean Winchester found himself both alone and with time to kill in Greenwich Village, New York. John had sent him to NYC to scout out some potential and possibly cursed occult objects at a widow's estate sale for the weekend and wouldn't be back to collect him until the following day. The objects in question had turned out neither to be occult nor cursed, just some crazy old lady and her seventeen cats all named for English Monarchs. The turnout for the event had been slim to none, and the older woman had immediately taken a liking to Dean much to his discomfort. Fortunately, he had been able to charm his way out of her awkward sexual advances following a somewhat uncomfortable personal tour of her estate.

January in New York City was cold and dark, and the afternoon rain had seemingly muted most of the bohemian neighborhood's appeal. Dean found himself wandering aimlessly through Washington Square Park watching wet pigeons shitting on statues and scrounging for soggy scraps of food. Around 4 PM, Dean's stomach began to growl, and he set off to find himself some happy hour specials. As he strode down Bleecker Street passing NYU's Campus; He was briefly distracted by some college girls in tight blue jeans and matching designer rain gear who politely pointed him in the direction of the aptly named Peculiar Pub blocks away. 'Peculiar Pub' Dean thought to himself that it seemed pretty appropriate, given he was having one heck of a "peculiar" kind of day.

  
***

  
Having been cut off after his fourth consecutive beer, Dean was given a choice of ordering a $10 burger or settling his tab, he chose the latter. It was still raining outside, and darkness was seeping into the evening sky. As he pushed open the heavy wooden pub door, Dean caught his foot wrong on the sidewalk, stumbling a bit before full on crashing into a petite blonde woman standing near the curb.

"I am so sorry about that," Dean began to say amid realizing that he was a bit more blitzed then he had intended to be.

"CJ? CJ Braxton!? Of all the people to literally bump into… "

'CJ Braxton? Oh, Shit!' Dean thought as memories flashed through his mind. 

CJ Braxton had been an alias Dean had used some years earlier when he went undercover for a semester hunting a shapeshifting TA at Boston Bay College. Dean was now too flustered to work out the odds of the universe vs. his terrible luck of physically colliding with a once serious now past girlfriend…

"Jen Lindley…! Wow! I mean, wow, it's been a long time!" Dean mumbled in awe.

 

***

 

Jen insisted on bringing Dean back to her apartment located conveniently right around the corner. While they walked, Jen rambled on and on about her life; Her Grandmother's cancer was in remission. Both she and her best friend Jack had gotten into NYU, College was amazing… Everything in Jen's life seemed to be going wonderfully and according to plan.

"I really like what you've done with your hair!" Jen gushed as she hung up Dean's jacket.

As if on cue, Dean reached up and nervously ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Oh yeah, I had to get a haircut didn't, wanna start looking like a hippie or something…" Dean muttered.

The apartment was a large studio, kitchen, bedroom, and dining spaces all converging into one seamlessly; It was way nicer than anyplace he could ever remember having lived in. Dean could remember casually glancing at NYC apartment listings once while he'd been dating Jen; He had subsequently been completely blindsided by the sticker shock of how freaking expensive it was to live here.

"Can I offer you Tea, Coffee, Water…Or anything else to drink?" Jen paused, looking into her refrigerator to stare longingly at Dean.

"Do you have any Beer?" Dean answered, out of habit.

"Beer!?" Jen's eyes grew large, and her face twisted with worry.

Just then, information rebooting into Dean's brain hit him like a ton of bricks; In 2003, hot off the tumultuous breakup from Cassie Robinson (who he'd confided his true identity too), Dean had decided to take a different route. Contentiously forcing CJ Braxton as an alter ego to become the complete polar opposite of Dean's true self. Nine times out of ten when he was faced with a decision as CJ, he had gone with what wouldn't Dean do? He had allowed this to influence his choices to the extreme by acknowledging his own tendencies and family history of alcoholism and then giving up drinking entirely for the semester.

"Water! Water, is a much, much better choice? I don't know what I was thinking there for a moment…" Dean trailed off as Jen crossed the room and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Umm." Dean gulped and hugged back weakly.

Jen pulled away some, but still managed to catch Dean's eyes, staring intensely into them with intense concern.

"What has been going on for you these past years that you've chosen to throw your sobriety away?" Jen softly inquired.

"Oh. Just… Life." Dean replied, his voice cracking a bit on the last word.

Jen reached for his hand before weaving her finders within his and leading him over to her couch. He allowed himself to be pushed into a sitting position and for Jen to then rest her head on his shoulder while she continued to speak.

"I know it's been years since we last spoke CJ, and for my own part in that, I am so, so, so sorry. I hope that you can still find it within yourself to trust me though… and that you might still confide with me some of these heavy emotional burdens that have so clearly gathered upon you?"

Jen stared at Dean, visually searching for both validation and truth.  
Dean paused, knowing that he didn't want to keep lying to her but that the actual truth was utterly out of the question as well. His mind swam, recounting everything that had transpired in his life since leaving Boston and breaking things off with Jen. Dad had thrown himself further into his work once more, but this time leaving Dean to hunt solo more often than not. Sam quitting hunting altogether and ceasing pretty much all communication with him. He even mused over the panic of getting that call to check out a string of murders upstate in Nyack, NY, and how he'd wrestled with leaving Jen at all. In the end, though, the realization that CJ Braxton was a total joke and that Jen would never be able to love him as Dean Winchester won out and he had fled. Before Dean knew it, there were tears in his eyes and on his cheeks.

Dean was pulled out his trance by Jen's lips on his and her hands reaching under his shirt. Clothing was shed, and kissing continued, his memories of her flowing threw them; She smelled of the same lavender perfume and tasted like herbal tea with a hint fruit-flavored toothpaste, she felt as close to home as Dean had ever been. Things heated then and before he knew it and without using a condom they were passionately entwined; Something inside of Dean snapped and he gave himself over entirely to the act of passion.

 

***

 

Dean was awoken around 4 AM in the darkened apartment, Jen was nowhere to be seen but had wrapped Dean up lovingly in a fluffy blue blanket. His phone buzzed loudly from his jeans' pocket, Dean reached down and flipped open his phone to a text from John that he was nearby and it was time to leave NYC at last. Without sparing much more thought on the subject, Dean dressed and snuck out of Jen Lindley's apartment.

 

***

 

Jen tried to be patient in the office waiting room, but her heart was fluttering in her chest. She had taken three home pregnancy tests and all yielding to the same result. What was her doctor's additional lab work even going to prove to her now that she didn't already know? In truth, this entire appointment was nothing more than a futile effort to possibly exercise 'her rights to choose' while simultaneously already knowing her own answer. She would keep this baby, knowing that it was probably the last piece of CJ Braxton that she could ever hope to obtain.

**Author's Note:**

> After 16 years of annoyance with Jensen Ackles’ absence from the Dawson’s Creek Series finale and all the plot holes therein that accompanied that travesty, now my brain can finally rest…
> 
> Also thank you for reading; comments, criticism and everything else always welcomed!


End file.
